


Change of Plans

by froochies (darling_dontworry)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Valentine's Day, haikyuuvalentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/froochies
Summary: Hinata shakes his head again as if warding off a bad memory. This is the last thing he wanted to be doing on their first Valentine’s Day together. He puts his face in his hands, inhaling a breath to calm himself.Then, impossibly, Hinata feels a kiss pressed onto one of his hands. Hinata lowers them and opens his eyes. Kenma is standing over him with a blush on his face.“It’s okay,” Kenma mutters, sitting on the edge of the couch carefully so as not to move Hinata’s leg around too much. “I can handle it for the night.”--Hinata's Valentine's Day plans are ruined after injuring himself during practice, but Kenma doesn't seem to mind in the least.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asianlychallengedasian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to AJ, aka asianlychallengedasian! Thank you for the opportunity to write a little hurt/comfort for this ship, and hopefully you'll indulge my need for a bit of fluff because I just can't help myself.

When Hinata imagined his first Valentine’s Day with Kenma, he never thought that Kenma would agree to an evening out. When they started dating and living together in Tokyo for university, Hinata had been able to drag him out on weekends with their mutual friends. But, he hadn’t quite succeeded in getting him to go with any plans on major holidays, since the crowds would be bigger and it would be much more of a bother. But he wasn’t going to give up - Hinata decides to bring up the idea of a sushi date on Valentine’s Day as they sit around the kotatsu in their apartment one evening in early January. 

“Sure, why not?” Kenma says, his eyes tracking his character as he played some indie RPG on his Switch. “I know you’ll sulk if we don’t do anything.” 

Hinata isn’t listening at this point - he’s planning. Along with sushi, he also wanted to make things a little extra special with a few surprises at home after dinner. 

It’s actually all he can think about through his classes and volleyball practice when Valentine’s Day actually arrives. He finds it hard to concentrate during practice, and when he misses his third serve receive in a row during their practice game, his teammates take notice. 

“You’re… happier than usual,” Kageyama says, poking him on the forehead as they switch their rotation. “But not in a good way.” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Hinata says, feeling a dopey smile on his face. 

“Oh.”

“Wanna hear about my plans with Kenma?” 

“No, idiot, just get your head out of the clouds.” 

Hinata wants to stick his tongue out at Kageyama, but the coach is watching, so he just goes back to thinking about his post-practice list for his Valentine’s date: run to the video game store to pick up something that Kenma has been eyeing, grab a pie he’d ordered from Kenma’s favorite place for later... 

When it’s Hinata’s turn to serve, he fumbles in the air when the serve toss is a bit too low. All Hinata remembers after that is a sharp pain in his right ankle and his palms smacking the lacquered gymnasium floor so he doesn’t fall flat on his face. His teammates and the coach run over to him to assess the situation, and when Hinata struggles to put his weight on his foot, Coach has Kageyama take him to the team nurse. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama mutters as they hobble through the hallway to the offices in the locker rooms. “Big stupid romantic daydreamer.” 

“You got me,” Hinata says, unable to help the pained smile on his face. 

“Well, whatever your plans were, they’re probably not gonna happen if you’re like this,” Kageyama grumbles. 

Hinata’s heart freezes at this, so he’s quiet as the nurse does his best to wrap Hinata’s ankle in his office, gives him a pair of crutches, and advises that someone take him home. The nurse leaves them while Kageyama calls Kenma to pick him up. 

“What did you do,” Kenma says upon his arrival twenty minutes later, gold eyes raking over the splint on his right ankle.

“Nothing! I was just doing a jump serve, and… well, I fumbled it a bit…” He trails off as Kenma narrows his eyes, causing Hinata’s embarrassed grin to slide off his face. 

They’re silent for a little bit, Kageyama looking between the two as if watching a dramatic soap opera. After another beat, Kenma steps up to the nurse’s table with a sigh and pats Hinata’s head with an open palm. 

“Lucky I hadn’t left campus for home yet. Oh,” he adds with a grimace, “you’re sweaty.” 

“Well! I was just at practice,” Hinata says. 

“I know. Let’s go.” 

Hinata nods. “My shoes are over there,” he says, pointing around the table, “and my stuff is in the locker room.” He feels himself flush at giving out directions, but Kenma doesn’t seem to mind, bending down to grab Hinata’s left shoe and push it onto his good foot. Hinata lifts himself up so he’s standing one-legged on the floor, and Kageyama hands him the crutches which the nurse had left on the side. 

“Where’re your things?” Kenma says, straightening up and looking around the table. 

“Locker room,” Kageyama says before Hinata can respond. “I’ll get it.” 

He rushes out as Hinata grasps Kenma’s extended forearm to stand up. 

“He’s mad at me,” Hinata says, staring after him. 

“For good reason, no doubt.” 

Hinata chuckles and tucks the crutches under his arm. He follows Kenma into the hallway, where an out-of-breath Kageyama meets them a few minutes later with Hinata’s things. 

After an extended walk through campus and one train ride, Hinata feels relieved when he finally sees the familiar silhouette of their apartment building just outside of Nakano. He’s out of breath and his arms are sore, but also he does feel a pang of guilt at the fact that his injury made it so hard for both he and Kenma to get home. There was no way he’d be able to go out like this. 

Kenma, who’d been pretty silent all throughout their commute, finally speaks when they get in the apartment and Hinata is settled on their living room couch with an ice pack and his bad ankle elevated on a pillow. 

“You were distracted today, weren’t you?” Kenma asks, taking a seat on the floor next to their coffee table. 

Hinata thinks back through his whole day, and can’t actually remember doing anything except reciting his to-do list to himself. Kenma clicks his tongue at Hinata’s non-denial of the whole thing. 

“Shouyou.” 

“I know! I’m sorry! Gah, I’m so sorry Kenma.” 

Hinata shuts his eyes and shakes his head, unable to look at Kenma, who seems to take his guilt into stride. 

“We were supposed to be out tonight,” he says in a flat voice. 

“I know,” Hinata says, eyes still closed tightly.

“Now I have to take care of you.” 

“I know, I’m so sorry Kenma. Thank you, you’re the best. I’m sorry.” 

Hinata shakes his head again as if warding off a bad memory. This is the last thing he wanted to be doing on their first Valentine’s Day together. He puts his face in his hands, inhaling a breath to calm himself.

Then, impossibly, Hinata feels a kiss pressed onto one of his hands. Hinata lowers them and opens his eyes. Kenma is standing over him with a blush on his face.

“It’s okay,” Kenma mutters, sitting on the edge of the couch carefully so as not to move Hinata’s leg around too much. “I can handle it for the night.” 

Hinata smiles at him, and Kenma shifts slightly under Hinata’s gaze, still a little red. 

“I know you’re hungry,” Kenma says. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Oh, I think we have top ramen?” 

“Okay.” 

Hinata reads some emails while Kenma bustles around in the kitchen. A few moments later, Kenma brings him a bowl of steaming hot noodles with a fried egg and topped with sesame seeds. Hinata takes a sip of the MSG-infused broth, and Kenma watches him for a second before handing him a fork and checking his ice pack. 

“How’s your ankle?” 

“It’s kind of numb at this point, but the soup is nice. Thank you.” 

Kenma nods, goes to grab the bowl he made himself, and sits back on the edge of the couch facing him. Hinata slurps up some noodles, and watches Kenma eat too. They had now spent many nights at their place doing homework, or with Hinata watching Kenma play video games, or they’d put on some anime they were both interested in while they ate. But this was new. 

“So,” Kenma says, wiping his own sleeve on Hinata’s mouth after he slurps up a particularly long noodle. “What was on your mind today?” 

Hinata gulps his mouthful of noodles. “Well, our date.” 

“What about it?” 

“Well I was excited for sushi, but I wanted to pick up a few things from the video game store and that pie shop we always go to.”

“Mr. Pie?” Kenma says.

Hinata flushes with pride as he nods and sees Kenma’s eyes widen slightly.

“You placed an order?” 

“Yeah. Actually I should probably call to cancel it.” 

“Wait.” Kenma puts his bowl down and stands up, sliding his phone out of his pocket. He types something on his phone and Hinata watches his eyes rake over the screen. Kenma _smiles_ , then looks at Hinata with his golden eyes. 

“I’ll be back,” he says. Without another word, he leaves the apartment with his wallet and phone. When the door slams shut, Hinata can’t help but snicker after him. Twenty minutes later, Hinata is slurping up the last of his broth as Kenma walks in with a pie-sized brown box and a triumphant look on his face.

"I think we should also skip class tomorrow to go to the game store," Kenma says, slightly out of breath. He puts the pie on the kotatsu and looks at Hinata expectantly.

"Okay," Hinata says, beaming.

They finish their soup and cut into the pie, Kenma feeding spoonfuls of it to Hinata while they watch a movie and occasionally changing out Hinata's ice packs for him for the rest of the night. Hinata feels warm and sleepy when the movie is over, only feeling a slight twinge of pain in his ankle as Kenma helps him to their room for the night. 

Maybe it was a good thing they couldn’t go out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone <3
> 
> I'm over here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/froochies) if you ever need a chat.


End file.
